


Father's Day

by PeacefulPhoenix



Series: Mallout [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Also I didn't proofread this so hopefully autocorrect didn't fuck me over, Columbo the Dog's in it though, Daddy Issues™, Drug Use, Father's Day, I didn't really have a computer then, I meant to put this up last week but, I wrote this all up on my phone, John doesn't have a good relationship with his dad, Lots of slurs mostly aimed at John, M/M, Really unhealthy coping mechanisms, mallout au, my poor son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulPhoenix/pseuds/PeacefulPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mallout AU: John Hancock has some trouble dealing with Father's Day. It was supposed to come out on Father's Day but, ya know, it didn't happen whoops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

Just 20 hours until this day would be over. That was all John could tell himself in his dark room that night. Even the lights of the street were too distant and faint to reach through the shutters into the darkness filling the house. That street light had needed replacing for over a year now. The lack of moonlight didn't help. All that grounded John to the bed where he lay was Nick, his boyfriend, snoring softly beside him. It wasn't much but it was enough -- enough to know he wasn't alone.

He didn't sleep for the rest of the night. 

\----------

With 17 hours left in the day Nick woke to find his bed empty. While it was unusual, he didn't question it. This would hardly be the first time John’d had a restless night. “Babe, you here?” He called, swinging his legs out of bed and standing. Immediately his vision grew dark and filled with stars. He really needed to drink more water.

No response came and he got about getting dressed with only a sigh. There really was no reason to get worried yet though he did wish John would leave a note more often when he did this sort of thing.

\----------

With 16 hours left in the day John Hancock sat on a park bench, eyes trained on Columbo, his corgi, as he chased bugs around. “Not satisfied with a cripple boyfriend? You had to get a three legged dog too?” A familiar voice said as it took a seat beside him.

“Finn-” John replied, just a hint of a warning in his voice. All it seemed to do was amuse his new companion who looked rather out of place wearing a nice peacoat. “Did you bring it?” He asked, eyes still trained on his dog.

The man tutted in reply. “Must we get right to that? It's been too long! How are you?”

Finn’s smile seemed friendly enough but John returned a glare. “Not long enough if you ask me.”

“Must I remind you that you’re the one who called me, Johnny. All I'm asking is how you've been. I miss you.” His voice softened just enough in the last sentence for John to notice. He should've known this would happen, trying to guilt him into coming back.

John stood abruptly. “I knew this was a mistake,” he said, more to himself than Finn.

A small baggie the man pulled from his pocket was enough to keep John in place. “Without your prize? Now I'm afraid the rates have gone up. Of course, there are other ways to pay…” John wasn't sure if the blood rising to his cheeks was embarrassment or anger but Finn was eating it up all the same. It took only a few seconds for John to produce the cash.

It seemed Finn was unable to hold back the teasing though. “Does he let you call him daddy too? Nick Valentine that is. Does he fuck you like a worthless little slut -- just how you like -- while you beg ‘yes daddy, more, more!’ Or does he think it's disgusting: all your daddy issues, the way you tossed such a good life away. Does he even know what Daddy McDonough did?” John couldn't take it anymore and his whole body shook. Lips quivered with words he could barely keep in and Columbo cowered just behind his legs.

It took everything in him not to break as he handed over the money. Finn caught his hand as he gave over the coke, pulling him in close. “You're mine, Johnny. You may live with someone else now but as long as you're hooked you're my little play toy -- my bitch.”

\----------

With 15 hours left in the day, John finally made it home. Nick was waiting in a chair by the front door, detective novel open in hand. “And where have you been?” He asked, eyes peeking over the top of the book. The smallest note of disappointment could be heard in his tone. 

John did not meet his eyes not dignify him with a response. Instead, he carried on as if no one was there. As soon as Columbo was let off his leash John disappeared into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Nick gave a couple minutes, waiting to see if John would come out on his own. When it became clear that wasn't going to happen he marked his place in the book and stood. “John?” He called out, reaching for the door and twisting the handle. Locked. “What's going on? Are you okay? Open the door. Come on.”

It was quite obvious John had no plan to answer. There was nothing more for Nick to do than return to his book and try in vain to ignore the growing pit of dread in his stomach.

\----------

With 10 hours left in the day, the phone rang. The sound startled Nick from his nap and sent him toppling to the floor. “Graceful,” he muttered to himself as he stood. 

It took him only a few seconds to retrieve the phone from the kitchen. “Hello?”

“Hey Nick! It's Cait! Is John there?”

A glance at the door confirmed it was still very shut. “He's not feeling so great I'm afraid,” Nick responded, walking outside through the side door to have a smoke. “Why, what's up? I can try to get him if it's important.” He may have moved out but ever since they'd gotten her to that rehab center, both John and Nick had been very protective of her. At times she still called John if she was having rough days.

She paused for a moment and Nick could practically see her shaking her head. “Nah it's nothin’ like that. Just wanted to, well, today’s father’s day and all. And don't you start with me on that ‘not fathers’ crap. You two are more like dads to me that anyone else has ever been.”

Nick smiled, re-adjusting his grip on the phone. “Thank you Cait. Love you too.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she grumbled before hanging up. Nick’s smile lingered for only moments as he replaced the phone. John probably would have loved to hear that.

\----------

With 8 hours left in the day, Nick got the lock open. Even then he had trouble getting the door to give. John had, it seemed, shoved a box against it. The room was an absolute mess. Not abnormal for when John had a breakdown but this seemed somehow… more.

In the middle of the bed lay John, blood running from his nose to cover his lips. Just next to his left hand, a book covered in a light dusting of white powder, a razor, and an empty plastic bag. His eyes were fixed directly on the ceiling, slowly drifting open and closed. On his right the laptop quietly reported on the political aspirations of Governor McDonough. 

Nick was frozen, hand still on the doorknob, as he tried to take it all in. About a million different emotions passed through his mind, one after the other; panic, anger, sadness, guilt. Honestly he didn't know. He sat there in silence, mouth agape until finally John turned and acknowledged his presence.

Thankfully, he could talk even if it seemed Nick couldn't. “Get out, Nicky. Door was locked for a reason.” His voice was calm, measured. Whatever distress he was undoubtedly facing remained hidden. 

Of course, Nick could never let these things go so easily. “What the fuck?! Is this what you've been doing all day?! That where you were this morning isn't it. Sneaking out early to buy some coke then keep yourself locked up all day getting high. Why bother telling your boyfriend? That would be ridiculous.” He paused to huff out a breath, unbelievably frustrated that John didn't seem to be paying his words any attention. “I should've known. This is so typically you.”

“You're right,” John responded without breaking face. “I'm just a no good junkie white undeserving of your love. So kick me out, break up with me. Why not go ahead and smack me around first. You know you want to.” John stood up now, walking towards Nick and pausing only when they were toe-to-toe.

He was a mess -- bloodshot eyes, tangled red-blond curls, pale face and bloody lips. Yet his eyes were determined, tough. “Come on. Do it you pussy. Hit me. I'm a dirty, drug addict who’s fucked more people than I care to count. Just cause you don't wanna believe it's true don't mean it ain't. For all you know I've cheated on you. Ever wondered why I spend so much time with RJ and Deacon? I bet you have. Or maybe I'm fucking my coke dealer. Sure as shit cheaper than paying. I'm sure it's crossed your mind. So why haven't you done anything about it, huh?”

It took all Nick had not to do as John wanted; to toss him out the door with a slap across the jaw for good measure. That wasn't who Nick was though. Instead he whispered, “Why? Why are you doing this?”

It was the first time that night Nick actually saw John’s face soften to something akin to sadness. “Because there are winners and losers in life, Valentine, and I sure as shit ain't one of the winners. That guy,” he said, pointing to the laptop behind him, “he's one of the winners. He can do whatever the hell he wants to people like me and no one cares.”

The pieces finally clicked together for Nick. “He's- and it's father’s day- oh.” Both fell silent as the laptop went on to inform them about the wonderful relationship the governor had with an eldest son (who planned to follow in his father’s footsteps). “John, I'm sorry. I should have known. But I'm not like him.”

“That's what they all say.”

“I'm missing an arm for Christ sake. If I fit into your definition of a winner I’d hate to see your definition of a loser.”

\----------

With 7 hours left in the day, Nick helped John clean up, first himself then the room. This time passed mostly in silence, both men too tired to engage in much more banter. Truth be told, each had said their bit. No longer did they feel the need for words.

\----------

With 6 hours left in the day, John came crashing down. He shook and cried and begged for his razor and pleaded that Nick forgive him all while the man in question held him tight. A whispered barrage of ‘shh’s and ‘it's going to be alright’s and ‘I love you’s did little to calm him. 

\----------

With 4 hours left in the day, John fell asleep. Nick held him close, each steady breath calming his own racing heart. His mind filled with questions that would need to wait for answers. Had John cheated on him? How many people had he slept with? What exactly did his father do to him? Who else had hurt him? For now, knowing he was safe was enough.

\----------

With 3 hours left in the day Nick joined his boyfriend in sleep.


End file.
